


Present

by princessofhearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Socks, Vampires, dom/sub mention, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofhearts/pseuds/princessofhearts
Summary: Sora surprises Riku with an early Christmas present.





	Present

_Riku! Wake up!_

I knew this voice. His every word clung to my heart like sap from a tree. I wanted to drown in the sound of his voice saying my name a thousand times. In my dream, I could make out glimpses of tanned skin, messy locks of silken chestnut hair, and a perfect pair of pink lips curled into a smile. Sora manifested within my dreams. It had only taken a few minutes of close contact for me to get addicted to his touch; it took a while longer than that to have memorized these sensations. After that initial touch, our first kiss, we spent a lot of time getting to know each other. I wasn't sure this honeymoon phase would ever end. 

I felt a gentle pressure rest on top of me. An alluring scent pervaded my dreams - a familiar incense of summer sweat, accompanied by a faint sweetness like golden honey. Everything around me filled with his scent, his touch, his image; all of my world was flooded by him. In my world of sleep, I had free range to with these thoughts whatever I wanted. I relished in these fantasies, until suddenly a pair of sharp teeth stabbed into the side of my neck, painful pinpricks abruptly waking me from my sweet dreams.

**"OWWWWW!"**

I awoke with a sting of pain in my neck, sitting up to find Sora kneeled on top of me, my legs pinned beneath his lap as his eyes widened. Before I could say anything else, I noticed that something was slightly different about my Sora. My eyes lingered for a few minutes - this was not his regular outfit. Sora was wearing a velvet black shirt, adorned with buttoned crowns and a little belt, with fuzzy white fur lining every hem. Beneath this, he wore matching black shorts, and a pair of form-fitting black and orange knee-high socks that seductively wrapped around every curve and corner of his petite legs. To top it off, a limp cloth hat slumped off the side of his head as he looked up at me. Sora's adorable, twinkling eyes looked deep into mine as he pouted his lips and gathered his hands at the waist of my shorts.

"I'm sorry, Riku.. I didn't mean to hurt you," he whimpered in his most endearing voice, as he lifted his head slightly to better meet my gaze. "I just wanted you to wake up." Two tiny, sharp fangs meekly flashed as he spoke.

"Wh- woah, you have fangs?!" I couldn't restrain myself from reaching my fingers in his mouth to poke and prod at the jagged points of his new teeth. He grabbed at my wrists and pulled my hands away.

"Stop it!" he whined. "Yes, I have fangs in this form... That's not what I came to show you. It's almost Christmas time again, so I figured I might bring you a little present." Sora gave me a bright smile, showcasing his newly-fanged ivories.

"Oh, so you came here to give me my Christmas present early? You didn't have to dress up for me, Sora..." I raised an eyebrow as I moved a hand up his shirt just slightly, my fingers grazing the skin of his navel.

"No, I-I didn't mean that I was the present!" he huffed, a deep blush cascading over his face. All I could do was chuckle mischievously as I leaned in to steal a kiss.

Sora moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I shoved my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues mingled, and I took a moment to gently graze my own across his sharpened teeth. He tasted like fruit; a tint of tartness paired with a juicy sweet flavor that made me want to devour him. My hands gripped the curves of Sora's torso as I pulled him back down to pin me against the bed. We kissed passionately, tongues exploring the caverns of our mouths, and Sora occasionally biting into my lip. I ran my hands over his body, fondling the curvature of his effeminate build. My hand slowly grazed downward, and I took his buttcheek into my palm, grabbing and squeezing him firmly. Groping and massaging him there elicited many enticing sounds from Sora, as he arched his back to lift his ass in the air. He broke our kiss to groan audibly, running his nails down my chest.

"You sure are noisy," I teased. 

He growled at me, as if to prove my point, before diving down to attack my neck. He viciously sunk his fangs into my throat. Sora, as adorably innocent and naïve as he was, knew all of the sensitive hot spots across the map of my body, and took full advantage of this knowledge any time he wanted to. Even so, something about being bitten and sucked on by a psuedo-vampire Sora was incredibly arousing on its own. Now I was the noisy one - making all manner of moans and groans as Sora nipped and sucked at the tender spots on my body. A rising heat built up between us, our hard cocks grinding against each other through stiff fabric while I struggled to quiet myself. I gave Sora a firm smack on his ass, grabbing and rubbing with both hands as I held his hips in place. My fingers ventured between his cheeks, gently grazing a fingertip against the cloth that covered his entrance. Every action I took to please him evoked delicious sounds, as well as harder, unmerciful bites at my neck and chest.

"Sora.. you're biting so hard," I choked out. His head popped up to look at me, a slender tongue peeking out to lick his lips flirtatiously. I struggled to keep myself together as he ground his erection against mine teasingly slow and tense. "Nnn..." My eyelids felt heavy and my face felt like it was on fire.

"Ri-ku," he hummed, an affectionate smile stretching across his face. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips, caressing my face with a gentle hand. Our hot breath coalesced in the air between us, streaming over each others' faces as I stared into his eyes. His face was flushed, cast with a lewd expression that only served to make me hornier. Sora's mouth hung open, juicy lips dripping with my saliva, a pink tongue just barely sticking out from between them. My boyfriend was a hot mess, drunk with lust. It was time for me to take control. I grabbed him by his sides, my hands shaped around his soft curves, and flipped the both of us over. Sora whined as I positioned myself on top of him, straddling his boyish waist beneath my thickset thighs. His attempts at wiggling his way out from underneath me proved fruitless as he fell back limp onto the bed.

"Isn't it about time for me to have some fun?" I asked. When he opened his mouth to protest, I placed two fingers on his warm, wet tongue, and he obediently closed his lips around them, sucking softly. Watching Sora squirm and whimper as he gently sucked on my fingers was an image I would treasure in my mind forever. Being careful not to remove my hand from its spot, I used my other hand to strip off my increasingly uncomfortable shorts, before making an attempt to tear off Sora's. He continued lapping on my fingers as I grasped at the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down just enough to uncover his erect cock, springing upwards like a flower to the sun. I could feel the heat coming off of Sora's embarrassed face on my hand. He kicked off his shorts the rest of the way, but his socks remained. I gently pulled my fingers from his mouth, a trail of spit following them before dripping off on Sora's chin. My eyes traveled over the length of his body once more before rubbing my slick fingertips against his hole. He trembled beneath my touch, his body tensing up as a low moan left his throat. I pushed my fingers inside of him, his tight asshole still tense as I pushed them deeper inside.

"Ahh.. Riku..." His cute face was all red, little fangs peeking out from his open mouth as he looked up at me with half-lidded eyes. I slowly rubbed my fingers in and out of his taut hole, watching him melt into my touch as he gradually softened around them. His breathing labored as I continued fingering him, stopping to curl my digits inward in my best attempt at teasing his prostate. It seemed to work, a medley of moans and mewls coming from Sora's mouth. He squirmed beneath me, working his ass to match the movement of my fingers. I held his cock in my other hand, massaging his shaft and running a thumb over the tip. The sensation caused Sora to tense up again for a moment, his asshole clenching around my fingers. He dipped his head back, chestnut hair splaying over the pillow beneath him. Pre-cum moistened the head of his cock, and I used it to my advantage as I jerked him off. He grew hotter as I stroked him inside and out.

"Ri- ah.. st-stop... I'm - mm, gonna cum.." Sora could barely speak. I snickered; I always found it unbareably adorable how easily Sora gets worked up like this. Not wanting the fun to end too soon, I took my hand off his cock and removed my fingers from his hole. He whined, looking up at me with that unmistakable pout. I leaned in close to his face.

"Don't worry," I whispered in his ear. My breath streamed across his sensitive skin, making him shudder. "It's not over yet.." I grabbed my erection, stroking myself as I teasingly bit the lobe of his ear. He reached out his arms to wrap around my neck, moaning as I stretched his legs over my shoulders. I pressed the head of my cock against Sora's hole, wet and sticky from his own saliva and the pre-cum leaking from my tip. Timid, I dipped down to give Sora a passionate kiss, as I slowly entered him. He moaned into my kiss. I retreated slowly, bringing my head almost outside of his hole, then thrust my cock back deep inside. He broke our kiss to let out kittenish moans as I fucked him agnozingly slow, leaving his lips swollen and wet. He tried to buck up against me, silently begging for more. I stopped moving, leaving my hard cock throbbing inside of him.

"Mmm.. Riku, please.." he whined.

"Please what?"

"Please.. fuck me, Riku," he begged as his face lit up with a bright blush, "fu- fuck me harder.."

I chuckled devilishly. "Alright. Since you asked so nicely." I gently kissed him once more, before ramming my cock in his tight, little ass. Sora threw his head back and yelled out in pleasure.

I rammed my length deep and hard inside of Sora. My balls smacked against his backside as the room filled with our moans and grunts. Sora moved in rhythm with me; his knees hung over my shoulders, those form-fitting socks resting just above them, as sharp nails dug into my back. My hands grasped his hips, drilling into his ass with the full force of my cock. He was so adorable when we fucked. His cute face was all red; his baby blue eyes were glazed over as they looked straight up at me; that chocolate hair of his was all messy, and _oh my god his little fangs._ Not to mention, watching Sora's cock twitch against his tummy as I fucked his tight little ass was inexplicably cute and sexy at the same time. All the delicious, desperate sounds of pleasure he makes didn't help either. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, taking my cock in his ass like a good little sub. 

His nails gripped into the skin of my back as I positioned myself deeper inside, our chests barely touching as his thighs bent all the way back to completely stretch open his asshole for me. I drove my cock harder and deeper inside of him, my thrusts growing slower and stronger. His walls tightened and throbbed around my shaft. With one hand gripped around the hem of one of his socks on his thigh, I used my other hand to take hold of Sora's neglected cock. He tensed up around me and mewled in pleasure. I fucked him deep and hard as I stroked his length in rhythm with my thrusts. He was so tight and hot inside. The way his firm little ass clenched around my cock was driving me crazy. My strokes became messier and more frenzied as a fiery heat grew inside of me.

Sora tensed up and his legs began trembling. "Ah.. rah.. Ri- Riku!" He looked at me with hazy, blue eyes as his cock twitched in my hand, spurting out streaks of white hot cum across his chest and face. The image of cute Sora coming all over himself as he looked into my eyes and called out my name was too much for me to handle. I buried my face into his neck and released my load into his ass, still gripping his thigh as I finally came. We both went limp in each other's arms, still twitching and trembling in the wake of our orgasms. We laid there for a moment, taking in the ecstasy. I nuzzled into Sora's shoulder as I withdraw myself from inside of him. He rolled over to cuddle with me, repositioning his legs so they were entangled with mine. Sora threw an arm over me, and I locked my fingers in his soft hair.

"We can't fall asleep like this, you know. The sheets will be stained," I lamented. He hummed blissfully, nuzzling into my chest. All I could do was sigh as I planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh!" He left my arms and sprang up from the bed. His legs faltered for a moment upon touching the ground, but he steadied himself against the side table. He reached over to grab something off the dresser. Sora looked back at me and struck a smile, once again flashing those alluring fangs. In his hands, he held a bouquet of tiny blue flowers, all bunched together at the base with a small blue ribbon. "Your present."

I wasn't sure what to say. No one had ever given me flowers before. "They're.. uh..."

"Oh, these are forget-me-nots," Sora said, as he blushed and looked away. "Um, Sally gave them to me. They were supposed to be used in more of that crazy scientist's experiments, but... when I held them in my hands, it made me think of you. And that made me think, maybe, if you held them in your hands, you'd think of me... You'd have something to remember me by, if I ever wasn't around." He looked back up at me seriously, handing the flowers in my direction.

I smiled. "Sora... I could never forget you, even if I tried." I grabbed his wrist, pulling him back into bed with me, catching his lips in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck and smiled into our kiss. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine as we looked into each other's eyes.

"So, wanna do it again?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut in forever and it's probably horrible I am so sorry


End file.
